Of The Smallest Things That Made Him Smile
by Cyra- Ishikawa
Summary: If only they both knew, that because of that one hell of a visit to the reception room, their relationship status, will actually change, FOREVER (hibariXOc)
1. Chapter 1

**Of the Smallest Things That Made Him Smile**

_Chapter 1: Valentines Day_

There was an awful lot of things you have to know about the demon prefect, Kyoya Hibari. His black hair, that was one, tonfas that can beat the hell out of you, second_ and third, Hibari Kyoya doesn't smile, period. He would not smile on Christmas, despite all the gifts under his tree. He wouldn't even do so during his birthday, not that he actually celebrated it. Kyoya's lips wouldn't even smile with all the chocolates he received on Valentines, but scrap that, Valentines was today and the prefect wasn't happy at all. His face contained a frown, a grim deadly frown that could kill anyone within five meters radius near him. Yes, Kyoya Hibari wasn't given the title Demon prefect for nothing, was he?

His aura darkened, and became deadlier by the minute. In front of him was a huge pile of chocolates, from his fangirls and if it was ever possible, fanboys. The thought made his aura darker, and he was sure that he could just start the apocalypse now. But the chocolates, maybe he should get rid of that first.

Now, the very same minute, on another part across the school, inside a classroom like any other, a black-haired girl named Keilah Garcia yawned. Today was Valentines Day, and she didn't like it. Keilah didn't despise love, no, that wasn't the case. It was just the intimate atmosphere, the air from those snogging each others on the streets, and the scene of couples holding hands wherever she walked. That, was what she definitely hated, and plus, she was a loner, but Keilah was real sure that she loved being one. She could've started an oath as well, and don't forget a pledge of being single forever.

If only the black-haired girl knew, that a single trip to the reception room, on that very day, would change her relationship status…..FOREVER.

Keilah, as the all-hailed-be-it class president, has been given an order by the teacher to send the class reports to the town's most feared person, Kyoya Hibari. The girl diligently obeyed, accepting her tasks fully. Never did she fear anyone, and that included the demon prefect everyone had became wary of. Consider her brave, that was already a part of Keilah's personality.

The black-haired teen walked her way carefreely, to the much avoided reception room. She received worried stares from fellow schoolmates, a few looking into her as if trying to stop her from walking away any further. Keilah promptly ignored them, muttering in her mind a few things about how people should just mind their own businesses. As kind-hearted she was, well, it was also a global fact that the girl could be very stubborn.

Finally, she found herself standing outside the reception room. She knocked twice, and waited for a small reply but nothing came. She tried again, but once more, there was no answer. She hammered her fist to the door, but much to the petite girl's annoyance, the person inside still gave no response. Far irritated and swallowed by impatience, Keilah twisted the doorknob, and slammed it open. The door collided easily with the hard wall, oh well, the reception room wouldn't be closed for a while.

Keilah scanned the room for a nanosecond, before finally meeting face to face with the infamous prefect. The boy looked up from the task he had been doing: shoving all the chocolates that had been stacked up in his room into a huge recycle bin. Keilah felt the immense killing intent in the room, but that, she didn't mind. The only things that she was concerned of was the treats that were about to be trashed, which in her point of view was very rude and irresponsible at the same time.

"Prefect-san, not that I am concerned or anything , but will you throw those away?" She pointed at the treats that were scattered on the floor.  
"And if I?" The prefect looked up, bothered by the disturbance.  
"But, people use money to buy that!"The girl reasoned  
"Hn, so what?"  
"You're throwing away cash"  
"Hn."  
"But, a lot of hungry people can benefit from that! They starve to death! Like the street children." Keilah began to feel agitated.  
"It is not my fault that they have no families to feed them."

"Eh? Well then, I'm pretty sure it's not my fault as well if I decide to take home a few."The girl dropped the papers she had been carrying on the nearest desk, and bent down to pick up a few sweets. She faced the prefect once more, adding "Oh, yeah, I said a _few_. The rest, deal with it."

It took Hibari a minute to function what went on between them. He watched silently as the girl picked up a few boxes from the floor into her arms, and he had to admit, that the said girl did have confidence built in her. But Kyoya wouldn't stand that. He had pride, and part of that pride was to never, yup, NEVER get busted by a girl, specially one whose height barely reached his chest. She was strong, that he considered, but Kyoya lived a lawful life, and ALL laws, must clearly be_ followed.

He approached the class president, who was far too busy choosing between milk or dark chocolates to notice the trouble behind her. By the time she became aware of her surroundings, it was too late for the prefects tonfa was just one sharp movement away from hitting her. Keilah tried her best to glare, but it was no use. The prefect's eyes were hard and cold, and the girl began to wonder if today was going to be her death.

"For barging into this room without permission, claiming what belongs to me, and disrespecting the head prefect of this school, I. WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH." Kyoya threatened harshly, but was taken slightly aback, when all the girl did was to stare at him blankly as if she was daydreaming.  
"Uhh, Hibari Kyoya-san, you do know that you can't bite people to death without actually….you get what I mean,. Plus, I am a girl you know, so, wouldn't that be considered as _molesting_?" Keilah mocked. The prefect got the idea and left her alone. The girl sighed in relief. That was a close call, too close.

"Detention tomorrow." The prefect barked "And I believe I haven't caught your name yet."  
She smiled innocently, before responding. " My name is Keilah Garcia, and just in case you have forgotten, tomorrow is Saturday so I'm skipping detention." Keilah prepared to leave, but unluckily for the teen, the prefect had much more ideas under his sleeves.  
"The better. A whole day of detention, you couldn't skip…..right president, of class 3-A? I believe you have enough dignity, or am I wrong, Hn?

Keilah growled, before she gave him an irritated 'yes'. She picked up a few boxes of chocolates on the floor, before walking straight outside and slamming shut the door. The girl was very pissed off, no, that wouldn't be it, she was far, far, way agitated. One plan ended up in her mind all of a sudden though. Kyoya Hibari is going to pay, and if that required lions, poisons, knives or the start of World War III itself, she didn't care. That prefect was going to suffer, even if it would be the last thing she'll do.

Kyoya bent down, to pick up a blue phone which appeared to be owned by the girl who entered his room with a crash, scolded him about human rights, got herself some sweets, and left quickly without a single polite thank you. Keilah Garcia_ he had to agree, the female was quite interesting. She, for some reason didn't seem to fear him at all, despite the fact that he had succeeded long ago in making every single warrior crumble by just the phrase "I will bite you to death". He had to do some research about her, that he had planned, as soon as can be.

And Kusakabe just can't help but to faint, as he entered the room with the mere sight of the rarest scene for all eternity:  
A Kyoya Hibari, smiling wholeheartedly to himself, while staring at a girl's blue phone.

* * *

A/N: So that's just about it. Thank you for reading anyway and I hope you can tell me whether I should continue this or not. To the person I used as an OC, for the sake of helping her find a way to kill me, I hope you liked it too. Please correct my mistakes, as much as possible, because I'm not entirely sure about my English...that's all anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Of The Smallest Things that Made Him Smile

_Chapter 2: The Lost Phone_

Keilah scanned the contents of her bag in a desperate mood. She was sure it had been with her this morning, and she pretty much used it at lunch. She remembered putting it back in her pocket before walking towards the reception room….

The girl slumped her face on the nearest object she could find. Of all the places she could leave her phone, it just had to be the one that belonged to Hibari Kyoya. She scowled openly, putting on her outdoor clothes, and preparing to leave. That demon was going to give her phone back_ willing or not. Keilah marched out of her apartment room, determined and fondly a little too brave. She walked the road, back to Namimori Middle School.

Night had arrived and the alleyways were dark. Keilah sensed trouble, but being the confident kind, she did her best to ignore them. She continued walking, without even looking back. The girl passed a narrow pathway she had always went to on her way to school, though this time, she finally paid little attention to the deep darkness. The pathway was silent, and in an odd way, it seemed haunted. Yet Keilah walked on, if this is what she had to go through just to get back her phone from Hibari Kyoya, she'll readily send him to hell, and the female muttered curses on and on.

"Hey , hey, miss, what is a beauty like you doing here?" A group of suspicious looking men blocked her way all of a sudden, cornering the black-haired girl. Keilah gave the thugs an evil glare, but she was only one, out of the ordinary fifteen year old girl. The men paid her no notice, and the group's leader, started to inch closer to her. Keilah had to admit her legs were trembling in fear and she was frozen in shock. All she could do was to scream, and that was exactly what she did. Scream a helpless, worthless word of "Help!"

"No one's coming here, little girl, but you don't have to worry about that. You'll be safe with us….very "safe" The man said, about a few feet away from her. He was so close, that Keilah was by then sure, that no one would actually save her. Somehow, Keilah forgot, all about the Namimori prefect that hears all, scares all, sees all, and most importantly: BITES TO DEATH ALL.

"Just a little closer miss," The man coaxed. Keilah flinched, trying to back out slowly. She felt too weak to fight back, and as one person she knew would say, "herbivorous." The very next moment, a voice declared out of nowhere

"Hn, herbivores. For trying to harm my _prey, _I Will Bite You To Death." In a flash, Kyoya Hibari was before her eyes, beating the crap out of the thugs. He moved gracefully, that Keilah found herself unconsciously admiring him. The man was a born fighter, one strong carnivore. She had to just deny that, for the fact was clearly undeniable.

Minutes passed by, and no longer than that, the prefect had won against the group, leaving her alone with him. The female was sitting feebly on the cold, cemented floor, aware of the nightmares to come. She stared at the prefect who had saved her life, and by the speed of light the innocent look turned into an intimidating glare. Kyoya had to admit, that a woman's mood swing was not something to be joked about.

"My phone, prefect-san, just so you would want to return it to me…please." He looked at her blankly at first, before producing the blue phone from his pocket. He tossed it towards the girl, and the object landed on her lap with a small 'thud'. Keilah grabbed the object immediately, and secured that it would be out of harm's way.  
"Try losing that again, and I'll make sure that the less fortunate would find it useful." Hibari mocked

Keilah stood up with force to defend herself, but ended up landing on her knees. The horror was pretty much still in her, and her legs were still paralyzed. Hibari watched the female struggle then fail, until he became bored with the scene. Sighing, the prefect walked up to her and carried her in his arms. Keilah protested for a while, but was taken aback by the prefect's cold glare. His eyes came in contact once more with hers, and all the female could do was to agree.

Kyoya Hibari considered himself fondly lucky that night. The streets of Namimori was deserted, and only the sound of his footsteps could be heard. The black-haired girl in his arms snuggled warmly to his chest, falling asleep immediately. Hibari understood fully well that this was against his pride, to carry a female herbivore home. But so what? On second thought, he could just bite to death anyone that would see them.

He shook Keilah a little, to wake the sleeping girl up. He was in front of her apartment; three stories high, about five rooms each. The sleeping bundle in his arms shifted, nearly falling from his grip. Kyoya watched the girl's figure, a small smile on his face. Sighing on his out of character attitude, and as his enemies could possibly consider as his weakness, the teen carried Keilah further inside the building. Yes, no matter how carnivorous the prefect might be, let's just say he still has this really small spot for cute things.

Keilah opened her eyes the next day, to see herself lying once more on her soft, comfortable bed. She hurriedly sat up, remembering the last night's events. Inside her pocket was her blue phone, which proved that everything that had happened was real. Kyoya Hibari the demon prefect she wanted to kill actually brought her home. She owed her life to him too. Sighing, Keilah prepared to get herself dressed. It wouldn't be a crime to say Thank You to someone, would it? Probably even for the devil.

Oh hell, Keilah hoped deeply in her mind as she walked her way once more, that for a mere fact, she wouldn't be wrong.

* * *

A/N: Like it or not, please tell me...reviews are highly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Of The Smallest Things That Made Him Smile**

_Chapter 3: The Stolen First Kiss_

Keilah shuddered for the umpteenth time that day as she walked towards the reception room on that fine, sunny, peaceful, Saturday morning. Kyoya Hibari had saved her last night, and she was practically thankful enough, to give him a "thank you" bento. Keilah wasn't skilled in cooking, she admitted, but owing something from the prefect, that would be a never, and thanking the prefect, might not be as bad as she expected.

She passed through the gate, which to her relief didn't make a single sound. She sneaked towards the school entrance as silent as can be, the hallways were empty, and her footsteps echoed around the whole school. Even the slightest creak can be heard. Keilah then decided to run straight ahead_ sneaking wouldn't be of much use around here.

"How long does it take you to reach the reception room from the school entrance, Hn, herbivore?" The prefect glared at her the moment she entered the room.

"U,uh, it's…." Keilah stuttered, wondering what to say.  
"Sneaking through the gates right infront of my window, hn. Pathetic." Hibari mocked.

Keilah was sure, if the prefect just wasn't there, she could've facepalmed literally. Shaking the mood off, she faced the prefect and held up the bento towards him. "A,anyway, T,Thank you Hibari-san for l,last night." The boy finally looked up, from the considerable papers on his desk that he was signing. He stared at Keilah for a while, before motioning to the empty space beside him. Keilah got the meaning, and approached the prefect. She placed the bento down in total silence, before turning back to the door, and leaving completely.

Kyoya spared himself a few minutes, before getting up and touching the girl's gift. He tried the dish, which was evidently homemade. Hn, his prey would actually make a good wife. The head prefect stood up from his office seat, and walked out of the room. The prefect didn't need anyone to tell him to make a new year's resolution. He's already thought about it anyway, and that, would be to make Keilah Garcia HIS and exceptionally, ONLY HIS.

The girl breathed in calmly as she strolled the Namimori streets, after that most unlikely encounter with the DEVIL. She cursed thoroughly along the way, not minding the murmurs and awkward stares from the passersby. She wanted to seriously kill that prefect, but again, Kyoya did save her life, but just recently, he also did a great job of mocking her. By the time her line of thoughts piled up, she had an extra fatal headache.

The black-haired girl paused, taking a look around her. The sakura trees were beginning to bloom again, and in a few weeks, winter would be over completely. People were marching around, a few busily, and some, lazily. Some people walked in from shop to shop, while some obvious Namimori students cleaned the streets, which was otherwise called…

Keilah nearly shrieked, remembering the word "detention." She was supposed to be in one today, with the demon prefect she had always loathed. Keilah immediately turned around, to trip on something small. Something small and as she considered it, crying.

"WAAAAAH" The child wailed, and Keilah pushed herself on a sitting position. The kid was quite peculiar, with that afro hair and cow printed shirt of his. She couldn't help to stare at him, in Namimori, queer things, had always been a rare sight.

She changed her opinion the next moment, as the little kid, or possibly a little calf, pulled out a bazooka from his hair. She stared at it for a moment, before the material swallowed her. Pink smoke swirled around the girl, until she found herself in a different place, and Keilah couldn't help but to wonder, if she was still in Namimori, or if travelling to a distant place while sitting, was even scientifically possible.

Keilah then scanned her surroundings, and she was one hundred percent sure that this wasn't the streets of Namimori at all. This was a spacious room with velvety walls, and a huge bed that was for two. Behind her was the glaring figure of Hibari Kyoya, yet the girl noticed, that his eyes locked with her softer, than how they'd always look like.

"Hn, herbivore, what are you doing here?" Kyoya tried to question, but the girl simply didn't seem to hear that.  
"Eh? What is this place? You, tell me where I am! If this is what I get for skipping detention, I swear, that was one complete accident!" Keilah screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Hn? Unexpectedly, the prefect neared the surprised girl, before letting his lips brush gently against hers. "For skipping detention, herbivore, you get "this."

Pink smoke swirled around Keilah once more, but she was still taken aback. Thoughts blocked her mind, preventing her brain from functioning any better. Kyoya Hibari had KISSED her, and she couldn't find an intergalactic phrase, to even explain that. Hibari-freaking-Kyoya had kissed her, and most importantly, that was her FIRST KISS. Oh, she was so going to send him to hell, and the girl, merely stayed sitting down the street, frozen in shock.

The instant the girl gained back her senses; she saw the once crying calf. He was silently sucking a candy he probably picked up from somewhere, or somebody had given him. Keilah wondered how the kid ended up in her arms, but the thought was completely forgotten the next instant. Looking up, her eyes came in contact with a black-haired teen's, who chuckled wholeheartedly and held her a hand.

"I'm sorry if Lambo caused you any trouble, ah, class president-san, anyway….you remember me, right? Yamamoto Takeshi, your classmate?"

* * *

A/N You probably noticed by now that I can only update once a week, which defiantly sucks. I don't think I can also update this next week either, because of the coming exams, and a day where we only play sports at school (intrams) so, right now, I don't really know when I can update but I'll try it_ as soon as possible.


End file.
